Ties that Bind
by Lambbaby
Summary: The ties that bind are thicker than blood. A RobRae friendship fic


**Ties that Bind**

**A/N:** Lately I seem to be full of ideas. My latest is a Robin/Raven piece. Now before you think I've lost my mind or crossed over to the dark side, or offer to exorcise me like some people did, let me clear up that statement. It's a Robin/Raven friendship story. While I can't see them as a couple (they would be way too intense and dark for one another) I can see them as friends. And as family; hence the title. Anyway let's just continue on, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: I own no part of the Teen Titans. I'm not lucky like that. I'll keep on hoping though.

She was his sister; though the ties that bound them weren't made of blood.

Richard could clearly remember the first moment he met Raven. She appeared from the shadows, not unlike his former mentor. The hood hid her from view, blocked her from the rest of the world. She wore it as though it could keep everyone out. He could relate. He wore his mask the same way. As a protection.

She was searching for a path. So was he. A path of righteousness and honor and nobility. A path that led to a brighter, better place.

He could remember her inside his head. That day when he'd lost his grip with what was real. She had seen his pain and been thrown by it. She hadn't known that his past was so dark, that he clung to that sadness and anger so fiercely. She'd expected that he'd be stronger about letting it go. She'd expected him to be able to just let it go, just move on.

But he'd been given glimpses of her past in that moment too. He'd seen the monks, seen her mother, seen the lies and the lessons she'd been taught and told. He'd seen his darkness and anger reflected back through her. He'd known then that they were alike, that they were cut from the same cloth. They were linked together by the separate pains of their pasts.

He knew why she fought so hard to do what was right. He recognized the struggles she faced and the battles she waged within herself. He fought them himself everyday. He knew though, that if she lost, if she couldn't do it, then neither could he. He counted on her to give him faith, give him reason to hope for a brighter day.

So he hoped for her. Prayed for her. And fought beside her every day. He helped her grow into her place, helped her realize what she could be and could do. He refused to stop believing in her. He knew that if she lost faith so would he.

He remembered the story he told her that day. When all seemed lost and evil seemed to have won. About her and how strong she was. She hadn't believed at first, had doubted what he said, had doubted herself. He hadn't. How do you doubt the strongest person you know? How do you doubt your family? He'd told her that day that she was his sister and he refused to let her give up. She gave him hope and the least he could do was return it back to her tenfold. He would continue to believe and fight with her, if only to bolster her belief in herself.

He knew that he was not attracted to her. Despite what people claimed and magazine stories lied, he simply did not see her that way. How could he? The darkness that they both carried was too much, too deep, too strong for either them to help each other through. They needed light and smiles. They needed hugs and laughs. They needed someone different from themselves. They couldn't provide that for one another.

She knew it too. Knew that while their hearts and pasts were similar, their souls were not. They both recognized that the salvation they were searching for would not be found with each other. They knew that the bond between them was not that of lovers, but that of family. A bond of blood. They were family.

Brother and sister. Not born of the same parents but brother and sister nonetheless. They had shed sweat, tears and blood for one another time after time. They had backed each other up, believed in one another. They had fought, argued and disagreed. They had lifted each other up when one found they could no longer stand. They had seen the darkness in one another and helped one another to fight it.

She is his sister and the ties that bind them are stronger than blood and thicker than water.

A/N: So that's it. I'm not good at writing anything from Robin's pov so this was a little hard. Let me know what you think, I truly do value your opinions. Thanks a ton.


End file.
